My Star and the Sky
by yokosen
Summary: Black Star is in love with Tsubaki, but finds it hard to tell her his feelings. What will happen when Mifune starts taking interests in Tsubaki, as well?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater, or its characters. Everything belongs to their respectful owner.

Chapter 1: The Stars and the Sky collide.

It was another quiet night, in the city of Shibusen. The silver moon lit the darkly lit skies, as two forms could be made out in the darkness. The forms would belong to Tsubaki, and Her Meister, Black Star. Quietly the Assassin gazed to the Heavens, lost in his ever complicated thoughts. A small sigh of annoyance passed from past his lips. Creases of irritation appeared upon his forehead. While lost in this thought, his Weapon would quietly look to him, pondering what was going on in his mind. Lately, her Meister had become a troubled soul, yet she did not know what had caused the reasoning behind it, just yet. Her indigo hues then fell upon the glint of the moonlight upon the grass next to her. Judging by the light, it was well past midnight, and all was silent here. Even, the crickets had stopped chirping, a sure sign that it was extremely late. She had become accustomed to the sounds of their chirps. To her, it was like they were singing a song, their own special kind of song. Another moment passed, and her Meister would stand up, in complete irritation. His hands tightly balled into fists, uncurling, and then back to his sides. "Tsubaki, you should be heading off to bed, I didn't mean to keep you up all night, again." Black Star would lightly murmur to the black haired girl. "I'm just thinking, and I can't sleep, you shouldn't have to suffer because of me." "Now, please go to bed, will you?" "I can tell you're exhausted." His greenish aqua hues fell upon her slender form. A slight fluster crept along his cheeks for a split second, only to disappear. In silence, he continued to glance to her, a soft wind ruffling their hair, to the side. Blinking some, the girl would tilt her head to the side, registering what had been said to her. A small smile crept along the corners of her lips. "No, I'm fine, Black Star; I want to make sure your fine too." "You've been acting off is all, and I'm worried." She turned to him, and then closed the distance between the both of them.

It was surprising, not only had Black Star matured, he was even a inch taller than her, now. They both had come so far, hadn't they? Black Star had become quite a attractive young man, before her very eyes. But, she had never seen him as a Child. She always thought of him as a Equal. Perhaps, that was the difference between her, and the others that knew the Assassin so well. The smile would only continue to grow upon her lips. A single brow lofted upwards into a small slant. "I think that we need to take a vacation is all." "You've been working too hard, Black Star, and you have gotten a lot stronger, mature…" The fluster then grew upon her pale toned cheeks. Now, this was feeling a bit awkward, telling these kind of things to his face, when no one else was around.

[OMG I did the first page of this! It's been years since I did a fanficiton, so please tell me how I did.]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Star, and the Hellish Sky.

Black Star, looked back to his partner, and smiled towards her, the sudden need to express herself, only made him feel flattered, if nothing else. Crimson fluster would spread across his pale, toned cheeks. "Tsubaki, thanks..." Nervously, he rubbed the back of his head, not even certain what to say to her. He then, placed his hands on her shoulder blades, and gazed ever so deeply, into those dark, beautiful, indigo orbs, of hers. How, the Ninja, loved a set of beautiful eyes, and a beautiful personality, even, soul, to match. His heart, thumped inside of his chest, the fluster spreading further across his cheeks.

Tsubaki, then stared back into his eyes, as well, leaning forward a bit, about to murmur, more of her inner feelings, to him, yet, she found it, very hard for the words to slip from her tongue, her mouth. Gazing, in silence, she then rested her head upon his chest, listening to his heart, the sound of it, soothing her, calming her, even. Instinctively, his arms wrapped around her, holding her close, the biggest smile, upon his lips.

This moment, seemed to last for eternity, when he glanced upwards, to see the sun, breaking across the skies, the stars, slowly fading, the Darkness of night, ebbing away. Soon, they would break the hug, and walk quietly back into the house, thanking the Heavens, that it was the weekend, and that they could relax, instead of running off to missions. And, both of them retired to the bedroom, laying on the bed, falling into a deep slumber, with one another.

Hours, soon passed, and Black Star, was the first to awaken, noticing that Tsubaki's hair had fallen out of it's neat, and tight, ponytail. In silence, he gently combed his fingers through her silky tresses, ashamed, to even admit, he loved doing this, when she wasn't awake. Somehow, it seemed normal, and probably the only thing, that he didn't do perversely to her. A bright smile fell onto his lips, as he chuckled lightly to himself, careful not to wake her. Hehe, perhaps, he would run her bath water for her, and even cook something special for her. Then, she'd probably think something was wrong with him. The only thing wrong, was that he was the Great Black Star, and that he was in Love, with a delicate, beautiful Flower, that he did not deserve. What a predicament, he was in! But, he should have been use to these type of situations, by now.

As, if she was resonating with him, the girl, found herself, slowly waking up, one hand reaching up to rub at her tired glazed over eyes. Until, she was fully awake. Tsubaki, could feel that her hair had fallen out, in her sleep, and could feel his fingers, combing through the long, raven tresses of it. A Small blush crept onto her cheeks, but she did not question it. She quietly, enjoyed these type of moments, certain, that if questioned, he'd deny such things. That was, her Meister, Black Star, for anyone. But, deep down inside, she knew how kind, and always brave, he was. That's when the realization, surprised her. Not only did she Like him, But she Loved him, and needed him. The blush upon those pale cheeks, intensified, as she slowly sat up, her long tresses falling over her face, perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Who's Heart sparkles in the Sunlight?

Black Star, would blink lightly, and look back to his Weapon, Partner, a small grin, tugging at the corners of his lips.

"I'm glad, that your awake, Tsubaki."

He would murmur lightly, and then walk back towards the bed, pulling the covers off of her.

"Yahoo. I feel like doing something special, don't you. Maybe, we should take that vacation, like you always wanted to."

The grin, slowly would transform into a small, soft, smile. He stared to her, awaiting, her response. But, he knew what she would say, he was her Meister, after all. Yet, in honesty, he wasn't so sure, if he was in Love, he always, found himself, questioning himself, but all he knew, that was that he, did care immensely for his delicate flower. And, that maybe, in time, the Love would surely be there, if it wasn't there, hiding, already. He shook his head, and then placed his hands into his pocket.

Tsubaki, would blink, eyeing the clock, noticing, that it was late in the afternoon, and that Black Star, was even up, earlier, then he should be, since their summer break had began the other day. The same, soft smile found it's way across her lips, as she beamed brightly at him.

"Well, that sounds very nice, and your right, we do need to get away." A light giggle passed from her lips. "Soul, and Maka, are spending their summer, in Italy, that's so romantic." She then quietly climbed out of the bed, stretching, and finding her ponytail band, from underneath the covers, then made the bed up, smiling all over again. "But, we could always go to the Hot Springs, I know that's where you want to go, right?"

The Assassin would shake his head, lightly to that question. "No, pfft, we can go to those silly hot springs anytime we wanted to!" Once again, he looked to her. "I already have the perfect idea, we're going to go to the Mountains, that are farther out in the West, that's where you always wanted to go, so that means, we need to get packing, right now, Tsubaki."

"Black Star, that's very thoughtful of you, and alright, I'll begin packing, very soon, then!" Excitement was obvious in her tone, after she smoothed the covers of the bed down, and then walked past him, heading towards the closet, and pulling out a suitcase, dragging it back to near their drawers. Once that task was completed, she would begin to pack the necessary clothing, for the trip, it was going to be a long, interesting, trip, she could tell. The smile wouldn't waver from her full lips, she honestly was that excited, about this vacation.

While, his Weapon Partner was busy, he found himself, walking out of the room, grabbing a phone, and began to make their reservations, with ease, which felt like a huge relief to him. A low chuckle flooded from past his lips, as he remembered how he use to be, back in the past. When, he was immature, and truly annoying, he always hated trying to make reservations for trips, or doing anything else, that someone asked him to do. Now, he began to ponder to himself, how she could ever put up with his silly antics. Once again, he shook his head. He was the Great Black Star, and did not dwell on the Past, he Lived in the Moment, and for his Brighter Future ahead of himself. That, alone, made him pump his right fist into the air, a smirk upon his lips.

After a few more minutes, she was done packing, and then walked into the bathroom, and began to freshen up, and turned on the bath water, the steam quickly fogged up the mirror. Removing her pajamas, she climbed into the tub, the hot liquid, quickly relieved her, a sigh of relief passing from her lips. She even tied her hair up into a little bun, to make sure it didn't get wet, she wasn't in the mood for washing it, just yet. She ran her right hand across her left arm, smiling ear to ear. Whatever that got into Black Star, she sure, was liking his new attitude, and maybe, he was finally over what was bothering him. Here, was to hopeful wishing, at least.

The bedroom door, would lightly creak open, as he walked back into the room, glancing at their packed up suitcase. He truly, was thankful, to have someone like her, in his life. His own, little delicate flower, to nurture, to watch blossom. There, he was, going off, in a weird way, to himself. He chuckled softly at this. "Anyways, Tsubaki, everything has been taken care of." He would say, almost tempted to walk into the bathroom, and gaze at her beautiful body, but he was holding back this time, and didn't want to ruin the mood, he had set for this special occasion, if he could help it. Although, what harm, would a little peeking do? A devious grin flashed upon his lips, as he quietly made his way to the bathroom door, placing his hand on the door knob, and turning it as slowly as he could.

Finally, she was done bathing, and had a towel wrapped around her form, as she heard the door opening, and watched as the knob turned slowly. For several moments, she would blink, standing there, making sure the towel covered her entire body, and make sure the only things that would be seen, were her legs. He sure, wouldn't be getting a show right now, or shurikens thrown at him, this time. Pity, she actually enjoyed herself, when he was a mega pervert, one secret no one else would know. But, still she wasn't going to pull down her towel, she wouldn't feel it would be right, since, he usually did his peeping at a moment's notice.

Finally he opened the door, and then almost face palmed. "Dammit, your not Naked!" "I was even quiet, and slow this time!" He would yell, as he stared at her toweled figure. A small pout falling on his lips. "No fair, Tsubaki!" "You were prepared this time!" His arms would fold across his chest, waiting for her to hit him upside the head with a shuriken, none the less, or throw the enchanted sword at him, again. But, nothing, but a thumbs up, and a pretty smile was thrown into his direction. "Maybe, next time, Black Star!" She murmured back to him.


End file.
